


Off to the Movies

by WestOrEast



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: It's not a big deal for Caroline to take Abigail to the movies or to bring her friends from the city with them. But taking part in a threesome with them during the movie? That's quite the different thing to ask of her.
Kudos: 31





	Off to the Movies

> **Out To The Movies**
> 
>   
>  Pelican City was just so _different_ from home So many people, so many buildings, so much noise. Caroline didn’t much care for it and vastly preferred the ship back up in the valley. But there wasn’t a movie theater up there, so since Abigail had wanted to see it, along with some stuff that Stardew Valley just didn’t had that Caroline had needed to buy. So here she was, taking Abigail to the movies, along with two of Abigail’s friends.
> 
> Steph and Darlene were sitting in the back row of Caroline’s car, chattering up a storm with each other and Abigail. Caroline listened with half an ear, not really paying attention to what they were saying, focusing more on making sure that she drove safely and got to the theater without causing an incident.
> 
> “You just don’t come down often enough,” Darlene was saying, wrapping her arms around Abigail’s neck from behind. “We miss having you around, right, Steph?”
> 
> “Yeah, it’s totally a bummer that you aren’t here more often,” Steph said, twirling a strand of black hair around her finger. “Talking on the phone just isn’t the same.”
> 
> “I’ll probably be coming back down more often,” Abigail said, twisting halfway around in her seat to look at her friends. “The bus line is going to get started back up next week, so I won’t need Mom to come and drive me down.”
> 
> “What?” Darlene asked, giggling and leaning backwards. “And come down without your mom? I don’t think that’s _ever_ happened before.”
> 
> The conversation continued until they finally pulled into the parking lot of the mall the movie theater was in. Caroline shook her head as she got out and looked up at the mall. It was… quite the contrast from her and Pierre’s own store. Far more reminiscent of JoJo Mart, and that was hardly a compliment.
> 
> All four of them stretched as they got out of the car. There was a teenage boy sitting on the hood of his car who saw them stretching and kept on staring, his eyes getting very wide.
> 
> That was faintly ridiculous, Caroline thought. Yes, both she and her daughter were attractive, as were Abigail’s friends. But there was no reason beyond teenage horniness to stare like that.
> 
> Caroline knew that her best years of physical attractiveness were long behind her. This close to forty, what other choice was there? She still looked good, the work at the store keeping her fit and her green hair showing no signs of going grey. But she certainly didn’t have an air of youth about her, not like the three young women she was with.
> 
> Her darling daughter Abigail was smiling and bouncing from foot to foot as she got some of her stuff out of the car. Her purple hair was bouncing around as well, dangling past her shoulders and reaching down to her upper back as she looked up at the skyscrapers on the horizon.
> 
> Darlene and Steph were talking to one another. They were _quite_ the visual mismatch, a thought that occurred to Caroline whenever she saw them together. Darlene was tall, curvy and had black hair with watery blue eyes. While Caroline had never seen Steph with the same hair color twice in the three years Abigail had known the two of them and was so short and slender that she would probably get carded until she was in her thirties.
> 
> “Okay, let’s go,” Abigail said, slamming the car door shut. “Time’s a wasting, right?
> 
> The four of them went towards the movie theater, Darlene and Steph talking up a storm with Abigail as they went. Caroline could barely even keep track of what topic was being discussed at any one time, and half of the time when she could, she still wasn’t able to actually understand it.
> 
> But that was all quite fine. This wasn’t for her, after all. It was for her daughter. And Abigail was obviously having a good time.
> 
> Caroline wasn’t sure what, exactly, what the movie was supposed to be about. The poster just had the heroine staring soulfully out on a pure white background. Well, the important thing was that Abigail and her friends enjoyed themselves.
> 
> They filed into the movie theater, none of them with any drinks or pops. Caroline’s generosity didn’t extend _that_ far, not with the price of gas what it was, or how much the theater was already charging for tickets. Instead, they got settled as some of the interminable trailers and ads started to play.
> 
> Caroline was sitting at the far edge of the line of four, with her daughter to her right and the other two girls beyond her daughter. The theater was fairly deserted, with only a light scattering of people here and there. Caroline wondered if that was an indication of how good the movie was, or the time of day. Early afternoon was asking a bit much from people, after all.
> 
> Caroline was aware that Steph and Darlene were whispering and giggling to each other. She glanced over at them, wondering what was going on. Both of them stood up at the same time and crouched-walked their way over to her, staying low so that if there _was_ anybody behind them, they wouldn’t be blocking the screen.
> 
> “Need to use the bathroom, girls?” Caroline asked, drawing her feet up to let them slip past.
> 
> “Nope!” Steph said, suddenly dropping to the theater floor right in front of Caroline. Darlene joined her, smiling widely as she stared up at the older woman.
> 
> “Wait, what’s going on?” Caroline hissed, barely managing to remember that they were in a movie theater and she needed to keep her voice down. “What are you-!”
> 
> The two girls had grabbed her legs and tugged them down. Caroline’s jaw just about hit the floor as the two girls suddenly pressed themselves up against her legs.
> 
> “How does that song go?” Darlene asked with a wink. “Abigail’s mom has got it going on?”
> 
> Caroline’s jaw stayed open as she tried to process this. It just wasn’t working. No matter what she tried to do or two think, actually getting a grasp on this situation just wasn’t occurring. This couldn’t _really_ be happening, could it? The two of them couldn’t actually be right here, doing this to her, right? There was just no way.
> 
> But the touch of their hands on her legs, slowly working their way up and tugging her skirt along with them, told Caroline that this was actually happening. She tried to think of someway to get them to stop, to snap them out from the spell they were under, to bring them back to the kind of normal where they didn’t sexually harass their friend’s mom in a movie theater.
> 
> Abigail was blushing a bright red and sitting stock still as she stared at what was happening. Her eyes were glittering as she watched, obviously enjoying this even though all of them knew that she shouldn’t be.
> 
> “Don’t act so surprised, Mrs. Caroline,” Steph said with a smile. “Haven’t you seen the two of us looking at you before? The way you act, the way you move, it’s just so… hot.” She giggled. “It’s really, really hot.”
> 
> Caroline shook her head back and forth, feeling her blue skirt getting lifted up above her waist as the two girls tugged it upwards. She pressed her legs together and her hands came down to tug her dress back in place as the reality of all of this finally dawned on her. What these girls were _doing_ to her.
> 
> “Don’t worry,” Darlene said, patting Caroline’s thigh. “We know _all_ about how to make you feel good.” She poked her head up above the level of the surrounding seats and looked around. “Just make sure not to make too much noise, okay?” She winked. “Could cause a commotion.”
> 
> Then she was back down in between Caroline’s legs, planting a kiss on the inside of Caroline’s thigh. The pleasure that ran through her at that was shockingly strong. Far stronger than such a little kiss should _actually_ make her feel.
> 
> Caroline couldn’t make a scene and get rid of these two girls without drawing far too much attention to herself. That was why she wasn’t doing anything. Yes, it made sense to think about things like that. That she didn’t want to draw attention to herself and get kicked out of the only movie theater for three hours drive in any direction.
> 
> So she didn’t do anything to stop the two young women as they worked their way up her thighs, kissing and groping as they went. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, beating like a drum as they got further and further up along her legs, drawing closer and closer to her crotch. Caroline swallowed heavily, wondering just what it was that the two of them were going to do to her. She had a certain idea, of course, but _still_.
> 
> Caroline wasn’t a complete stranger to how women could love each other. But it had been a long, long time since she had done anything of the sort. Well before Abigail had been born, in fact. She hadn’t been much older than her daughter, the last time she had even kissed another woman.
> 
> But she had never been in a threesome before. She had never even _dreamed_ of being with more than one person at a time. And certainly not with her daughter’s friends. Why on earth would she? She was happily married and didn’t need that sort of thing anymore.
> 
> But it was still happening. She was very, _very_ aware of how it was still happening as she felt the hands on her thighs and didn’t let herself look down at the two girls as they worked her over.
> 
> It was making her feel… good. Caroline blushed some more as she felt the heat solidifying inside of her as the two girls worked her over. She could feel the arousal growing inside of her, spreading its tendrils throughout her body and making her quiver and shake.
> 
> “I think she’s enjoying it, D,” Steph whispered to her friend. “You enjoying the show, A?”
> 
> Caroline had almost forgotten about her daughter. She flushed for a completely different reason and turned her head to stare at her only child. Abigail had a profound expression of shock on her face as she looked down, obviously not quite believing that this was happening. And that was fair enough, because Caroline didn’t entirely believe that it was happening either, and she could feel the fingers and lips on her body.
> 
> The two girls were almost at her pussy by now, their heads close enough that Caroline was certain she could feel the breathing playing over her crotch. She couldn’t decide if she should be looking down at them or up at the screen, where trailers for movies she had never heard of were still playing. One of those was a lot more… stimulating than the other.
> 
> “I love some MILF pussy,” Darlene muttered underneath her breath. “It’s just some of the best shit around.”
> 
> “Preach it, sister,” Steph said, patting Caroline’s thigh. “How long do you think it will take before she starts to beg?”
> 
> The girls were getting kind of loud. Caroline looked around to make sure that nobody had heard what they were saying. That was a _lot_ preferable to letting herself think about _what_ they were saying. There were some things that it was just a lot easier not to think about.
> 
> And now the hands were on her crotch. Caroline squirmed around, trying to get away (that was what she _had_ to be doing, right?) as they plucked at her panties, tugging them down. She didn’t want to think about how her butt had gotten raised up high enough in the air for them to slide her underwear down her legs.
> 
> “One wet pussy, there for the taking,” Darlene said, her hand right at the join of Caroline’s thigh and body. “Man, it looks tasty.”
> 
> “Bon Appetit,” Steph said, patting her friend on the shoulder. “You can have the first taste.” She lifted her head a bit. “Unless, Abigail? You want in on this?”
> 
> Abigail flinched like she had been struck and Caroline had almost as extreme of a reaction. With her _daughter_? No, absolute not, not in a million years. Caroline was spared from saying that as Abigail shook her head back and forth, looking like she had bitten into something sour.
> 
> “Your loss,” Darlene said. “And now…”
> 
> Before Caroline could really think about anything that was going on, Darlene stuck her head forward. And then Caroline was being caught up in the feeling of the tongue on her pussy. Her hands squeezed down tight on the armrests of the theater chair and her eyes got wide. A whimpering sound escaped from the back of her throat as she felt the firm tongue moving up and down along her sensitive skin.
> 
> Darlene quickly honed in on her destination, Caroline’s pussy. Her tongue went sliding down along the folds, until she reached where she was going. And it felt _quite_ good. Caroline whimpered as she felt the tongue pressing against her.
> 
> How was she this turned on all of a sudden? She had never looked at Darlene or Steph with lustful thoughts before. They were _much_ too young for her, even if she hadn’t been married. But out of nowhere, a rush of arousal was running through her, filling her up, making her feel as young and horny as the two girls on their knees in front of her.
> 
> Caroline’s hands were digging into the armrests so tightly that it was a miracle that they hadn’t snapped right apart into shards of plastic. Every muscle in her body felt tense, so _damn_ tense. She looked around, trying not to look at Abigail and instead checking to make sure that there was nobody else around who could see what was going on. This _really_ wasn’t something that she wanted anyone else to see. To have the slightest idea about in any way whatsoever.
> 
> And now Steph was joining Darlene in her work. Caroline’s eyes went wide as she looked down at them. They both had a hand on Caroline’s thighs, holding themselves steady as they held their heads right in front of Caroline’s pussy.
> 
> It was a tight fit for the two of them. Caroline could only spread her legs so far apart. Aerobics once a week couldn’t do that much to help, especially not with the theater seats pinning her down. Their heads were pressed together, so close that their entire cheeks were rubbing against one another. If either of them wore glasses, then they probably would have poked the eye out of the other girl by now.
> 
> They were both making Caroline feel _very_ good. Their tongues were working together somehow, making Caroline gasp and twitch and moan as she got toyed with, made to feel so good, better than she had felt in so long.
> 
> And she hadn’t even cum yet. She wasn’t even _close_ to an orgasm yet. There was still such a long way for her to go before she came, but she was enjoying this so _much_.
> 
> Caroline could feel her nipples stiffening underneath her shirt, pressing against her bra. But that was nothing compared to what was happening to her pussy. She was gushing, arousal leaking out of her like a broken faucet. It was humiliating, that she was acting like this with two girls this young, in front of her daughter. But Caroline wasn’t able to muster up the energy to tell them no. She wasn’t even able to muster the willpower to admit to herself that she probably shouldn’t be doing this. The pleasure that was spreading through her was too good for her to deny.
> 
> “Oh, here’s the clit,” Steph said. “A bit smaller than normal.”
> 
> How many girls had they… done this with that they could tell how big a clitoris was supposed to be? That was the main though that was filling up Caroline’s head, instead of any shame about her body. They… they certainly hadn’t done this with each other’s mother’s, had they? Caroline certainly hoped not. It was perverted enough that this was happening in front of Abigail.
> 
> Abigail was still silently watching, her eyes fixed on what was happening. She was even more still than Caroline was and _far_ more quiet. Not that the noise that Caroline was making was such a big deal. The movie had finally started and it was loud enough that Caroline could barely hear what the girls were saying. There was no way that the nearest couple, two rows in front of them, would be able to hear a single thing.
> 
> Darlene had her face pressed right up against Caroline’s crotch. Her tongue was actually poking inside of Caroline’s pussy, spreading apart her inner walls somewhat and licking around inside of her. Caroline was rocking back and forth, squirming around in her seat like there was an ant crawling inside of her shirt.
> 
> “Mmh, country living has a lot to say for it,” Darlene said, pulling her head back and licking her lips, smiling up at Caroline. “That’s one sweet tasting pussy.”
> 
> “Really?” Steph asked, sparing Caroline the ordeal of trying to think of an answer to that. “Let me have a go.”
> 
> She shoved her face up against Caroline’s pussy and started licking as well. Caroline felt like whimpering as she felt the… _everything_ that was going on right now. It was more than she could possibly deal with, but she also didn’t have a choice. She _had_ to deal with it, had to keep calm, keep things under control, or else let the entire world know the shameful, exciting thing that was happening to her.
> 
> “You’re right,” Steph said. “That’s one nice tasting pussy.” She patted Caroline on her thigh. “Lots of fresh fruit and country air, huh?”
> 
> There was just absolutely no way at all that Caroline was going to respond to that. She wasn’t even sure what she _should_ be saying, but she certainly wasn’t going to say anything about all of this.
> 
> Out of the corner of her eye, Caroline could see that Abigail was looking down at her crotch as well, just for a second. Then her eyes moved back up the theater screen like a giant hand had grabbed her head and tilted her backwards. Caroline was _very_ grateful for that. She didn’t want her daughter to be staring at her pussy for too long. Or for any amount of time, actually.
> 
> And now the girls were working together on her, making her feel very, _very_ good. Caroline put a hand against her mouth and whimpered into it, needing to muffle the sounds that were welling up inside of her, beating against her insides, threatening to spill out with every beat of her heart.
> 
> They weren’t even paying attention to her breasts and Caroline had always thought that she had very sensitive breasts. She always played with them or had Pierre touch them when that sort of thing was happening. But there was absolutely no way that she was going to touch her breasts right now. Not here, not where people could and would see what she was doing. Even if they didn’t stand up to see what was happening below the level of the seats, they would still see an older woman lewdly playing with herself in public. That would be so embarrassing that Caroline would want to die, she was certain of it.
> 
> What those two girls were doing to her pussy was more than Caroline could stand. She could feel her orgasm rising up inside of her, faster and faster, cresting to the surface like a whale rising up from the deeps. Her hips started twitching back and forth as much as they could, trying to press her wet, dripping, needy pussy against the faces of the young girls in front of her. And just when it was starting to feel as good as it possibly could, they withdrew.
> 
> “Wha-what?” Caroline moaned, looking down at them. “No!”
> 
> She only realized how loud she had been after she said it. She slapped her hands back over her mouth and looked around. Nobody was looking back at them, thankfully, engrossed in the movie.
> 
> And, again thankfully, the two girls were moving back to her pussy. Caroline sighed and started to relax as she felt their tongues start to work at her pussy. But just as soon as she felt the orgasm start to rise up inside of her, they stopped. Caroline looked down at them, not quite able to understand just what was happening.
> 
> “Please,” Caroline whined, her legs jerking from side to side as she felt the pleasure turning sour inside of her. She _needed_ something better than what she was getting, she needed to cum, she needed to cum more than she had needed an orgasm in the past _year_. “Please, girls, please just keep on going.”
> 
> “They always sound so nice when they beg like this,” Steph said with a smile and patted Caroline’s thigh. “Don’t worry, we’ll give you what you want.” The smile turned nasty. “When we’re ready.”
> 
> Caroline shut her mouth rather than protest. Because if she said anything right now, it would be a load, needy moan that the entire theater would hear. And that everyone on the theater would understand. They’d _know_ that there was a wet, needy woman in the room with them, someone who couldn’t control her lusts. And Caroline would just _die_ of embarrassment if that happened.
> 
> That happened again and again. Darlene and Steph would toy with her, bringing her _right_ to the edge of an orgasm before drawing back away. Caroline couldn’t beg too loudly, but she did her best to convince them to let her cum.
> 
> Finally, after fifteen minutes of teasing, they did. They both stuck their heads up against her and started licking. That was all that Caroline needed, just a little bit of stimulation. She came almost instantly.
> 
> Caroline’s entire body tensed up before she relaxed, all of the stress and tension flowing out of her at once. She gasped, heart beating as she felt the pleasure inside of her body, filling her up with a wonderful glow that drove all other thoughts out of her mind. Her head lolled from side to side as she stared down with wide eyes, looking at the two girls as they smirked up at her.
> 
> “I think she liked it,” Steph said, stage-whispering to Darlene.
> 
> “She’s not the only one,” Darlene said, tugging Caroline’s panties up along her legs.
> 
> The two girls slid away from her, creeping back into their seats. Caroline watched them go, her heart still pounding in her chest, feeling the breeze creeping along her skin as she felt arousal leaking out of her pussy. Just like that? So quickly?
> 
> Caroline sat back against her seat, not quite able to close her legs just yet. Maybe in a while. Maybe in a _lot_ longer than that. She stared at the screen, not really taking in anything that was going on up there. The pleasure was still filling her body, even though it wasn’t as sharp and intense as it had been before. How long was it going to take to die down inside of her? What would she still be feeling when the movie ended?
> 
> Despite herself, she looked over at Abigail. Her daughter was blushing a bright red, obvious even in the theater. Caroline was going to have to talk to Abigail about this, wasn’t she? What on earth was she going to say? What was she going to say to Steph and Darlene? What was she supposed to say about _any_ of this?
> 
> There really were hazards in visiting the big city, weren’t there?


End file.
